Save the last dance for me
by xx you don't know me xx
Summary: You know all those sappy, romantic fairy tales you used to read when you were a kid? You know? The ones with the prince and the glass slipper... or sleeping for 100 years... well, turns out I'm living in one. Only... mine didn't turn out the way I expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Ok so I know I'm really stupid because I have now started a new story when I should probably focus on TLG but I couldn't help myself. I was walking home with my friend about a week ago and we started playing that game where you make up a story by taking it in turns to say a word each. Let's just say that ours involved a protagonist called Prudence Periwinkle who lived in a city made of all sorts of sweets and (my favourite) pop tarts. I wrote it up and decided I would make some changes so I could upload it here. The characters are all quite out of character but that's how it is so... yeah. This was just a one off silly story I wrote but I figured it couldn't hurt to upload it.**

_Max P.O.V_

"Maximum Ride! Get down here now!"

Urghhh. What the hell? It's too early to wake up.

"Whaaaat?!" I yelled down to my mum, Valencia.

"We're going shopping for tonight. Be ready in five minutes."

"Oh great. Shopping... how fun. Check out my total genuine excitement..."

"Just hurry!" Mum shouts up the stairs to me.

Let me explain. So you know all those childish fairy tales we all read as kids? You know... the ones we all wished would come true, but deep down we knew it was just a figment of some lonely, hopeless romantic's imagination? Yeah? Turns out, they're not all just imagination after all. In fact, I'm living out said fairy tale.

Yep. I actually live in a world where people take pleasure in small chit chat about the latest political scandal about the Queen and her (failed) agreement with our neighbouring city at none other than the Queen's fancy ball. Oh and don't let me forget about the Prince! As if I could freaking forget.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure he's wonderfully polite (sickingly so) and – in my sister Ella's words- super dreamy but I'm just not interested... much. Ok! Fine... I guess he is quite good looking. And when I hear him give his public speeches he does give off these vibes of confidence – not in an arrogant way though. But I wouldn't ever want to date him. Or heaven forbid marry him.

Well, I wouldn't if I had a choice...

**So that's the start of it. As I said it was just for fun but please review. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but I have the whole story written out already. Oh and the bit about the written fairytales and who writes them... totally a description of me... I wish I was joking. Well maybe I'm not lonely but I am a hopeless romantic. **

**That's it for now... Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola peeps!**

**Ok because I got a review asking me to write more I decided, hey I have no life why not?! So the same review also took a guess about the prince in this chapter and the answer to that is...no.**

**I should really stop making these so long...**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Max P.O.V_

When I got into town with Mum and Ella, we went in search for a dress. Just fabulous. After countless, painful hours of looking, I finally found one that didn't make me want to upchuck. Promising isn't it? I went to try it on and when I looked in the mirror I found myself liking it even more...kill me now.

To be completely honest though, it _**was**_ a pretty nice dress, with a midnight blue long, flowy skirt and a lighter blue bodice (I think that's the word Ella used).

"Oh Max! Honey you look beautiful!" Mum practically screamed at me. I waved her off.

When I finally got out of the store, it was almost time for lunch.

"Okay mum, I gotta go meet Fang for lunch. See you at home."

"Alright but don't be late home. We need time to do your hair and makeup!"

I groaned as I made my way across the food court. Great. Just great. What have I gotten myself into?

"Max! Where were you?" Fang calls over to me from the other side of the court. He's my best friend. I've known him for as long as I can remember.

"Sorry I'm late. Mum dragged me dress shopping for tonight. I swear... next time, you are coming with me. If there ever is a next time – I refuse to go through that torture again!"

He chuckles as he runs an olive hand through his thick, black hair. Then he looks confused.

"Wait... what's happening tonight?" He asks me, the ghost of a smile settling on his features.

"Have you gone completely insane? It's the Queen's ball. Prince Dylan is going to pick a wife. Ring any bells? Mum and Dad are practically forcing me to go just so maybe he'll pick me. 'Ella's too young' they keep telling me – I'm only a year older than her!"

"Yeah Max there's actually something I wanna talk about."

"Mind you, he doesn't seem _**too**_ bad I guess. He is quite dishy – with those blue eyes and blonde wavy hair. And he does give off this impression that he's quite a nice guy. I suppose it could be worse couldn't it?" I ramble on to Fang as we walked across the court.

I turned to face Fang when he didn't reply. The trace of a smile had gone and now he was frowning completely.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" he murmured, startled.

I sighed, "Never mind. Let's just go get lunch."

A few hours later and I was in my bedroom getting ready with my girl friends Nudge and Angel. Mum and Ella were doing my hair as Nudge did my nails and Angel did my makeup.

"Aaaand... Done!" Angel squealed. That girl really is the reason I almost have heart failure on a daily basis.

"Go and get dressed then Maxie! Oh you're going to look amazing! I can just imagine it now! This is so exciting isn't it? I just know this night is going to be perfect! Don't you all agree? I know I do I mean, imagine... the prince... and you... dancing in a crowded room but it will feel like you're the only two people on the earth! That's how it felt when I was with Tyler! And I'm sure that's how it feels when you're with Iggy doesn't it Ella? It must do! What are you still doing here Max?! Go and get dressed!" Nudge babbled on.

"Well I would but _**someone**_," I said pointedly, "was too busy rambling on about god knows what to let go of my hands." I slipped my hands out of her tight grasp and took the dress off my bed to get dressed.

I put the dress on and Angel squealed in delight.

"Max! That has got to be the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yes! Prince Dylan will fall for you when he sees you!" Nudge agreed.

Angel wore a soft pink dress with delicate pearls around her neck. She has fair skin and blue eyes, her blonde curls cascading down her back. She was timid, yet excitable and very petite despite the fact that we were all supposedly tall for our age – I certainly was.

Nudge is the complete opposite. With mocha skin and long, thick brunette ringlets that frame her defined face. She's more fiery, feisty- someone you don't want to mess with. She wore a scarlet dress that hugged her curves perfectly. On anybody else it would have looked slutty, but on Nudge... it looked perfect.

A minute later and we make our way out into the street. It honestly looks like a winter wonderland as we head for the Queen's palace.

My stomach is in knots, coiling up- twisting in ways I never thought it could.

Why was I so nervous?

* * *

**Ok that's it for now. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. So second update today (I am very proud). This is because it is now the summer hols and I actually have time to write (and I can be bothered to). So I was practically home alone today and decided whilst I could be doing something productive (such as my performing arts essay that I haven't even started yet) I chose to write up the next chapter. Yay Oh and there's some fax in this chapter. I got a review today which really made me laugh and I figured I didn't want fax fans hunting me down...**

* * *

Max P.O.V (as if I have to say)

As we entered the Queen's palace, Nudge, Angel and Ella grabbed my arms and made a bee line for the ballroom. Ella spotted her boyfriend Iggy and scurried off to greet him whilst Angel and Nudge went off to dance. I stood where I was for a minute to get myself together. I was freaking out! The ballroom suddenly went quiet as Prince Dylan entered the room. Soon after, murmurs of appreciation and excitement erupted from the guests. Mum looked at me expectantly, silently telling me to go and introduce myself – be charming and all that. Obediently, I made my way over to him. My palms were sweating. What if I messed this up? My family would be so disappointed. They need me to do this for them. If I don't heaven knows what will happen. We're not exactly the richest family living here. If I do this then our lives will be better... it would be worth it. Wouldn't it?

Just as I'm pondering this, I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder... Fang.

He looked great; his dark sparkling eyes met my own chocolate brown orbs. He smiled that trade mark half smile of his and my heart fluttered. What was that?

"Max...wow. You look...wow" he breathed.

Well that was unexpected.

"Oh ha-ha. Yep, laugh it up. Maximum Ride is in a dress... I know... it's hilarious."

"No Max seriously... you look..." he cleared his throat," wow."

I laughed "You already said that. You don't look too bad yourself, tough guy."

This time, Fang grins. He doesn't really smile often (or show emotion of any kind) so you can imagine my surprise when he did. It was like sunshine, on a rainy day, brightening up the universe. This wasn't just one of his heart fluttering smiles. No, this was one of his rare smiles. His heart _**stopping**_ ones.

I feel myself blush. I'm sure Fang will notice, he notices everything.

Why was I blushing? What was this weird, warm feeling coursing through my veins and flooding my body like a tidal wave? Why was my heart beating so fast? Faster than it ever had before? Why was it skipping a beat every time he smiled... that special Fang smile?

I didn't know but one thing was for sure...

Hell if I didn't like it...love it even!

Fang opens his mouth, no doubt to make a sarcastic comment, and then closes it again. Wow...speechless. Because that's a first (note my sarcasm there lovelies). He's a man of many words isn't he? He raises his eyebrows questioningly and smirks, clearly having just noticed my, now fading, blush.

Losing the smirk, he opens his mouth again (probably to question said blush) when...

"Excuse me? Mind if I cut in here?" a strangely familiar voice asks from behind me.

* * *

**Ok so that's it for tonight. I'm off to get my fix of pretty little liars! Remember to review please; it encourages me to write more ;)**

**Ok I'm not going to lie. You all know I'll still write because I can't seem to help myself...**

**Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, so I'm supposed to be cleaning my room but my note book was just calling my name, telling me to write more. So I did...**

**Anyway because I'm such a mean person, all you fax fans are totally gonna _love_ me for this chapter (note sarcasm there)!**

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

_Max P.O.V_

I turned around and gasped audibly.

"Prince... your grace. Hi... it's...a pleasure to meet you." The Queen must have sent him over. I saw mum talking to her earlier.

"You too Max. I've heard a lot about you." There you go. What did I just say? "And when I saw you, looking so beautiful, well... I just had to come over and introduce myself." Or not... I guess there's a teeny tiny possibility that I may have been wrong.

"Oh, I'm glad you did." I surprise myself by saying. Fang scoffs but I ignore him.

"Well? Do you mind if I cut in here?" Dylan asks.

"No! No not at all. Fang?" I practically scream. Ok so I'm a little more excitable than expected. So sue me!

"Hmmm?" he looks taken aback.

"You don't mind if I go and _**chat **_with the Prince for a while do you?"

"Oh please, call me Dylan."

"Oh ok... Dylan." I say before turning back to Fang.

"Well?"

"No I don't mind. I actually thought I saw Lissa a second ago. I've been wanting to talk to her about something. I'll go now... see you later." Fang mumbles before walking off in the other direction to find Lissa.

God I hate that girl! She's so...prissy and needy. She's all over Fang like a rash. You can't get rid of her no matter how hard you try.

An unfamiliar feeling lies in the pit of my stomach. What is it? Jealousy? No it can't be. Why would I be jealous? Dread? Maybe. I _am_nervous at the thought of being alone with Dylan. What happens if I screw this up?

Dylan takes my arm, snapping me out of my daydream. He tries to pull me away and I can't help but glance back, searching for Fang's retreating figure. There's something secure about Fang. I just feel safe with him, like nothing can hurt me. Now I feel vulnerable.

I turn back to Dylan as he leads me onto the dance floor. Bowing, he asks me "Dear Max, may I have this dance?"

Wordlessly, I nod. Too afraid to say anything in case no coherent words come out. Just my luck that is.

He takes my hand and pulls me to him, sliding his arms around my waist, mine go to his neck.

"So Max," he says, "have you lived here your whole life?" Well... I wasn't expecting that. Small talk isn't really my thing.

"Yeah. Have you?" I ask, then mentally slap myself for: a) being so socially awkward and b) for asking such a stupid question. Of course he's lived here his whole life. I used to watch the Queen's palace at night with my Dad from my window, not in a creepy way. Just because it always looked so beautiful from my bedroom window. The garden full of all sorts of flowers. Oh and especially the size of the castle. It was huge and I used to dream of living in a place like this. Wishful thinking...

He chuckles and replies, "Yes I have Max. Do you have any siblings?" What is this, the inquisition? Surprisingly though, I found myself wanting to tell him everything... weird.

"Um yeah. I have two younger siblings. My sister Ella who's a year younger than me and my brother Ari, he's seven."

"Wow... I wish I had a sibling. I always wanted a brother."

I laugh in disbelief. "Trust me Dylan, it's not as fun as it may seem. I mean sure we're close... we have to be. But we fight a lot and Ari – no matter how sweet and cute he is- is a right pain. Mainly to Ella, I happen to have a major soft spot for him, but he has his moments." We're quiet for a minute when Dylan asks me if I want to go outside into the garden. I follow him silently.

When we get outside, we're the only ones there. We stand together for a moment, just silently standing.

"Dylan?" I ask timidly. He looks so peaceful; I almost don't want to disrupt the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like? Being royalty?"

"Oh that... yeah, it's...great. You know, being famous and that. Every day's an adventure." He says dryly.

"ok... that's nice. Now tell me the truth."

He looks startled for a second before saying, "well that's a first. Somebody actually questioning me on being honest and all. I'll tell you Max, you're certainly not like all the other girls."

"And you're changing the subject. Spill!"

"Ok! Ok! Well... I guess it's ok. Only, sometimes I feel like it would definitely be easier if I wasn't the prince. That's how everybody sees me. Just... a prince. Not Dylan. A teenager who just wants to be normal. I want to be able to walk around town with my mates and not a body guard. I want to be able to act like a real teenager. I feel as though I'm wearing a mask. Like I'm pretending to be someone I'm not. I just want to be a regular teenager."

Huh? I guess I never looked at it that way. I always assumed he was happy being royalty. Maybe not...

"I totally understand Dylan. I mean, I'm not gonna say I now hoe you feel, that would be a lie. But I can listen and be there for you to talk to. You're a really sweet guy Dylan."

"I've been wanting to do this all night Max." He murmurs.

"What?"

But he doesn't reply. Instead he pushes his lips to mine in a forceful, urgent kiss.

* * *

**See... I said you would love me! I decided to take the risk of being hunted down and tortured... I'll regret that later.**

**Well I do have a deal to make though. I already have the last chapter written out and I'll post it when I can (most likely tomorrow) but I'll make this deal...**

**If you want a happy FAXY ending... you can review.**

**If you want a MYLAN ending ;) don't review. It's as simple as that.**

**So review... you know you want to. Don't let Max end up with Dylan... do it for her.**

**Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. So I didn't update yesterday and I don't really have any excuses for that… so yeah**

**But I'm super happy and decided that even though it's 10:00 at night and I am exhausted… I would update for all my lovely readers. Aren't I lovely? I felt kinda guilty about that cliff hanger and thought I should show some mercy (I was also told in a review I would be kidnapped – that totally has NOTHING to do with this update). But I said this was the last chapter but now decided… it's not. There should be one more chappie after this. So I'm gonna quit rambling now and type up the actual chapter!  
**

* * *

_**Author P.O.V**_

He's pulling her towards him when he feels a hand on his chest – pushing him away!

"No!" she shouts "I can't… I…I just can't."

* * *

_**Max P.O.V**_

He's pulling me towards him, kissing me fiercely. I kiss him back when something catches my eye… a movement by the rose bush. It's Fang. He's watching us, glaring furiously – onyx orbs narrowed, brows furrowed and lips clamped firmly together.

He catches my eye and for a second, his expression falters. He looks…vulnerable.

"No!" I shout, pushing Dylan away, "I can't… I…I just can't. I'm sorry."

Fang collects himself, glares at us one last time and then stalks off.

* * *

_**Fang P.O.V (**__How surprised are you?)_

I had to go. I couldn't stay and watch. They made me sick. How could she do this? Pick him, I mean. She never said she liked him like that! I mean, I knew there was a chance they would get together – get married and have kids. But it would be for her family. The way she was kissing him … URGHHH! I pick my pace up and break into a run. Where do I go? I can't go home… not now. I know… I know where I'm going.

When I get there, I catch my breath and stand still. I keep seeing them together – kissing and laughing and kissing again. My heart is being torn to shreds… imploding in my chest. The pain turns into anger – it's easier that way. But it's not long before the anger takes over me. Burning, flooding my body with adrenaline. I punch the tree next to me… Once I've started I can't stop. My knuckles are bloody, my hand is agony. But it's worth it. A different kind of pain… it certainly doesn't hurt as much as the agonising ache in my chest that won't go away. A different kind of pain to focus on.

* * *

_**Max P.O.V**_

I was frozen…in a state of shock. I knew I should go after him but I couldn't. I couldn't move.

After the thing with Dylan, he went back inside to find Lissa. Surprise, surprise.

All I could do was stare at the rose bush where Fang had previously been standing.

What had just happened? What had I just done? Why had Fang acted that way? He should have been happy for me… Dylan had chosen me. Over all the other girls here, he wanted me! Which brought me to another point. Dylan had chosen me! What had I just done? Why had I pushed him away? I had just screwed up every chance I had to make my family's life better! I had wanted that for… well forever. And now I had it… I felt incomplete. I felt like I had this aching hole where my heart had once been. I wondered how long I had been ignoring this feeling for.

With a dawning sense of realisation, I decided that I had first felt it this morning. Seeing the look of disappointment on Fang's face. He thought I hadn't noticed. But I had… I noticed everything about Fang. When I had left him this morning, looking so glum- his dark eyes having lost their usual sparkle.

Before, he had always been the one to cheer me up when I was upset- not the other way around. Fang didn't get upset. He just didn't. But I hadn't stayed, to cheer_** him**_ up. I hadn't stayed to find out what was wrong. And now he was gone.

He was fine at the start of the ball, complementing me, looking at me in _**that**_ way… which made me think again… I had been blushing furiously, a wonderful shade of cherry red. And again, the same question: Why?! It was no good trying to figure out why. Not when all I could think about was Fang's retreating figure. That look of anguish on is face when he had failed to keep his expression together.

I felt… empty. Now he was gone. Devastation.

And it was at that moment that I realised…

I loved him.

I loved him with every fibre of my being. I needed him like I needed air to breathe. I wanted him, so much to be mine, that I would give my whole world.

No.

He was my world.

I, Maximum Ride, was totally and unconditionally in love with my best friend.

I was so screwed.

* * *

** I hope you all appreciate the Fax there... :) see I'm not that mean. Last chapter should be tomorrow.**

**Ciao x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, so this is the last chapter of 'save the last dance for me.' First story finished yay! So I'm not gonna make this really long, I'm gonna go straight into the chapter. I really hope you enjoy reading.  
**

* * *

_**Max P.O.V**_

What do I do now?

I did what any normal, logical person would do. I ran.

Away from the garden. Away from the palace. Away from Dylan and Lissa and all his family… away from my family.

I ran to Fang's house… he wasn't there.

I ran to my own house in the slightest hope…. He wasn't there either.

I went everywhere I could think of. I didn't find him. When suddenly, it dawned on me. I knew where he would be. I could have kicked myself for not remembering. Where he always went to think, when he was angry or upset.

The place we found together.

That forest we had come across when we were six years old.

It had been an overgrown area with wilting flowers. But it was ours. Our Dads had even worked together to build us a tree house. Which was where I found him…. Climbing down the tree. He had been here a while.

I stood silently and waited. He didn't know I was there.

Which was probably why he looked like he had had a heart attack when he turned and came face to face with me.

"Max! What the hell do you want?" He asked me accusingly.

Glowering at him I replied, "I came to see what's wrong. You worried me when you ran off like that."

"Why should you care? You're too busy with your precious Dylan to notice anything!"

I gasped, stung. "That is so not true!"

"Oh really? So this morning when I was trying to talk to you, what were you doing? Huh? You spent the whole time rambling on about him like I wasn't even there. And then, when I did get a word in edgeways, you didn't even freaking listen!" Fang yelled at me.

"That's what this is about! Geez Fang talk about immature! How old are you? Five? I was in the middle of a crisis Ok! You would have acted like that too! And anyway… you're the one who ditched me when something better came along! When you dated Lissa, I was lucky to see you from one month to another! And I know you would do it again in a heartbeat!"

"I would never do that again Max! I apologised for that! Let it go! How can you even say that? I wouldn't ever!"

"Well why not?!" I shouted back.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Fang screamed at me.

And in that one sentence, it all finally made sense. The jealous rages, the faint stain of pink in his cheeks when I'm with him. He loves me.

"Well I love you too!" I screeched back to him.

He stood there, mouth agape- just staring at me.

After a few seconds of silence, I turned to make my way home when…

"Wait." I swing back around to look at Fang. "Did you just…?"

I cut him off. "Yes."

* * *

_**Fang P.O.V**_

"Yes." She replies softly.

None of it makes sense to me. How could one as true and beautiful…love me? All I know is that I never believed such a word could sound so beautiful.

Yes.

She loves me.

* * *

_**Author P.O.V**_

He takes a step towards her, slowly – so as not to frighten her, and places a hand on her cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. His other hand on her chin, pulling her head up so he can see her face. She catches her breath, almost too afraid to breathe. A good feeling.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he leans down and kisses her. A soft brush of their lips. He goes to pull away when she doesn't respond, when she reaches out, grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him back to her, crashing her lips to his. The world is spinning, everything is quiet. A hushed, peaceful silence envelopes the pair.

Max's eyes flutter closed as she wraps her arms around his neck. Fang's arms go to her waist, she moves her hands to his head, tangling her fingers in his soft, lustrous hair.

Fang breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead on hers.

"You know?" he murmurs to Max.

"Hmmmm?"

"I never did get that dance." He whispers in complete seriousness, with the small trace of a grin, a mischeivious glint in his eyes.

"What dance? I don't remember that."

"Don't play dumb Maxie. You promised me a dance…"

She laughs, a twinkling laugh. "Well, that seems a shame."

Fang bows and takes Max's hand in his, raises it to his lips, kiises it- a teasing gesture- and asks,

"Maximum Ride, may I have this tremendous honor of dancing with you tonight?"

She laughs again, then pauses- thinking. "No."

Fang looks taken aback when she says,

"I'd much rather do this…"

"Whaaaa?" She cuts him off when she throws her arms around him and kisses him again.

* * *

_**Max P.O.V **_

So there it is.

I finally had my happy ending…

Well, at least for now!

* * *

**Ok and that's the end of save the last dance for me. I just want to say a massive thank you to all my reviewers and all of you that favourited (is that a word?) and followed this story. I know it was only short and a silly one but I really enjoyed writing this for you guys. I got a bunch of reviews to keep me writing (threatening to kidnap me and raid my house and such – trust me, there were a lot of those) but thanks again, your reviews make me laugh and it's been really fun writing this story.**

**If you liked this story and would like to read some more by me (wishful thinking) check out my short one shot – Kills me every time. Or my other fic – The lying game - Maximum Ride style…. Which I should probably get around to updating…**

**Ciao for now, don't forget to review! X**


End file.
